Coba Hapus Jejakmu
by whitepurple
Summary: ini songfic pertama aku... jayuz sii... tp ya review yax.. ceritanya tentang Sakura yang mencoba mengikhlaskan dia... SasuSaku oneshot..


Tangan Sakura bergetar memegangnya

Hai hai hai! Wuah... sudah lama sekali aku tidak masuk lagi kesini... waduh... semoga masih ingat sama saya... hehehe... oh iya, ini ada sedikit cerita yang asli jayuz n garing! Mungkin nggak ada sense nya. Tapi coba deh baca ini sambil ngedengrin lagunya Peterpan yang 'Menghapus jejakmu'. Saya akui fic ini jelek. Jadi kalau mau kritik, kritik aja. Yang banyak! Gapapa kog! Hhee.. saya menulis fic ini juga karena...

Ah udahlah! Baca aja and REVIEW...!!

Disclaimer: kalau tahta Naruto jatuh ke tangan saya, akan saya buat Karin sebagai seorang gembel yang diperbudak! Hahahaha!!

Tangan Sakura bergetar menggenggamnya. Matanya mulai basah diselimuti air. Seketika tubuhnya lemas dan ... dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?"

"I..Ino? aw! Aduh... kepalaku sakit No..."

Ino menatap Sakura pedih. Pandangannya dalam. Sedih. Sangat sedih.

"No, kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ra, lo nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya balik Ino yang mulai menahan tangisnya. Seketika Sakura sadar. Dilihatnya selembar undangan berwarna biru laut tergeletak di lantai. Tertulis diatasnya, Sasuke & Karin Weeding. Sakura pun mendesah keras. Perih dan sakit memang tak mungkin terhindarkan. Perlahan Sakura menangis.

"Apapun itu No, aku nggak mau lihat."

"Ra... yang sabar ya..." Ino pun memeluk Sakura hangat. Tangis keduanya pun pecah.

Seperti hal nya Sakura. Langit pun seolah tak ingin menghentikan tangisnya. Semakin malam, hujan semakin deras. Petir juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Sakura meringkuk memeluk bantal diatas tempat tidur pink apatemennya. Matanya bengkak basah. Nafasnya tak teratur. Wajahnya pucat. Dan hatinya dingin.

Pupus sudah semua harapan yang selama ini diyakinkan dan diteguhkan. Hancur sudah semua kebahagiaan yang dinanti. Lenyap sudah mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu hadir dalam tidur. Dan sia-sia sudah penantiannya selama ini.

Berdoa agar semua ini hanyalah mimpi adalah bodoh. Tapi berharap untuk tak menghadapi ini juga adalah lebih bodoh. Termasuk mengurung diri dan tak ingin melakukan apapun. Semua teman-teman sudah mencoba menghibur, membujuk, dan meyakinkannya. Namun, dia tetap disana. Diujung tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus. Tatapannya kosong tak menentu. Kadang dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semuanya merasa prihatin dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Hingga suatu hari dia menemukan album fotonya bersama kelompok tujuh. Saat itu dia sadar, betapa bodohnya dia. Walau luka tak dapat ditepisnya, namun kenyataan menantinya. Walau keberaniannya untuk berharap menciut, tapi hidup menuntutnya. Dan sampailah Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian berlari ke rumah teman-temannya untuk berusaha belajar menyeting hidup.

Besok. Tanggal 18 maret. Hari ulang tahunnya dan juga hari pernikahan Sasuke. Sakura menatap dirinya yang dibalut dres berwarna pink tampak sangat cantik dan anggun.

Lovelovelovelove

"Apa kamu serius?" tanya Ino yang prihatin melihat Sakura yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan Sasuke.

"Serius dong No! Apalagi hari ini kan hari ulang tahun aku..." jawab Sakura tenang.

"Aku salut sama kamu Ra." Ucap Ino penuh arti.

"Aku juga salut sama hidup ini." Katanya lirih.

"_Ku terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan"_

Teman-temannya memandang Sakura dengan senyum. Mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam mobil. Perih menghampiri semuanya. Tak disangka, wanita yang pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya itu adalah menunggu dan berharap. Kini berubah dengan wanita yang selalu menerima kenyataan dan menghadapi hidup. Tak pernah terbayangkan Sasuke akan sejahat itu. Tapi... inilah Sakura. Selalu bisa menghadapi semuanya. Dan inilah kedua kalinya dia tersakiti. Mungkin 'terima kasih' adalah kata terakhir untuk menghargai usahanya selama ini. Sakura, silahkan masuk...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu_

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh_

_Perlahan hati kuterbelenggu_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutkan hidup"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung mewah tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Mereka ternyata telat. Tapi, mereka tetap bisa bersalaman dengan sang pengantin. Sakura meminta mereka untuk berjalan duluan. Dia perlu mempersiapkan diri. Teman-temannya pun segera memasuki gedung. Terlihat Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih tak kalah mewah. Dapat dikatakan cukup serasi.

Sasuke memandang romobongan dari Konoha dengan hati berdebar-debar. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata dan Naruto saling bergandengan tangan. Bu..bukankah Naruto sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura?

Romobongan dari Konoha pun menyalami Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ino bahkan hingga menangis.

"Sasuke, selamat atas semuanya." Jawab Ino berat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kaimatnya dengan sedikit berbisik agar si pengantin cewek tidak mendengarnya. "dan selamat atas pilihanmu..." seketika itu Ino berlari sambil menutup mulutnya. Diikuti Sai yang mengejarnya. Pasangan-pasangan lain seperti Neji dan Tenten, Shikamaru dan Temari, dan Naruto – Hinata menyalaminya dengan dingin. Mereka belum dapat berpikir jernih tentang ini semua. Sesampainya Naruto di hadapan Sasuke, dia berbicara...

"hai... lama tak bertemu. Kau sudah dewasa ya? Tidak sepatutnya kita bertengkar..." ucap Naruto lirih. Dia juga tak dapat menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Rasa sakit yang mendalam juga dirasakannya. Sakura yang selama ini menunggu kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya, justru harus dapat menerima Sasuke yang akan berada di kehidupan yang lain.

"Na...Naruto, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Hai Teme, aku dan Hinata kan sudah bertunangan. Kau lupa ya? waktu itu kan aku sendiri yang mengantarkan undangan untukmu. Tapi yang menerimanya orang lain. Apa kau tak membacanya?" ucap Naruto datar.

Wajah Sasuke pucat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tidak.. tidak mungkin Naruto bertunangan dengan Hinata, bukankah dia...

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Mau mencoba jamuan makanan Uchiha. Hehehe... ada ramen kan?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian segera meninggalkan mereka dan segera menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Karin kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Say, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"jangan tegang gitu dong. Mmuah.." Karin kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dan diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat di bibir Sasuke. Tepat pada saat mereka berciuman, Sakura datang dari kejauhan. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga sakura, dia melihat adegan tadi. Keberaniannya tiba-tiba menciut. Kaki nya hendak melangkah mundur. Namun, hatinya justru melarangnya. Dengan diawali oleh hembusan nafas yang keras Sakura maju.

Sampailah dia di depan keduanya. Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Wanita ini... wanita ini... dia... berdiri dihadapannya. Keadaan hening. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sedang Sasuke, tetap terdiam kaget. Diperhatikannya gadis itu. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Dan tidak juga gemetar. Dia berani. Berani menghadapi kepedihan. Walau wajahnya masih menunduk, walau orang-orang sudah mengantri dibelakangnya untuk bersalaman dengan pengantin, sasuke tetap menunggu. Menunggu untuk memastikan, apakah dihadapannya ini benar-benar Sakura atau bukan. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." kalimatnya terputus.Sasuke hanya dapat diam. Benar! Dia benar-benar Sakura. Sakura Haruno yang terus dan terus mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba lampu mati. Semua orang diam. Namun Sakura tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kontan semua orang menatapnya. Ada sedikit yang berbeda. Sang pianis berubah. Ternyata Sai meminta sang pianis untuk bertukar sebentar dengan dirinya.

Sai mulai memainkan pianonya.

"_Ku terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan_

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu_

_Kucoba unuk terus menjauh_

_Perlahan hati ku terbelenggu_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutka hidup.."._

"Sasuke... selamat ya. Semoga kau dapat selalu bahagia dalam hidupmu. Aku turut bahagia, karena klan mu akan segera kembali berjaya. Nanti kalau kau sudah memiliki anak, bolehkan aku melihatnya? Oh iya, aku juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih, kado untuk ulang tahunku saat ini benar-benar menabjubkan. Ya, benar benar menabjubkan. Sekali lagi selamat, dan... Arigatou..." Sakura mengucaokan itu semua dengan senyuman. Dia kemudian menatap wanita disebelah Sasuke. "Oh iya, untukmu Karin. Sabar ya kalau menghadapi Sasuke. Dia itu... keras kepala! Hihihi..." tuturnya melanjutkan. Karin pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke tahu, dibalik tawa Sakura, terdapat sejuta pisau yang menancap dalam hatinya. Sakura... maaf... Tak pernah terbayangkan, dia yang ingin diucapkan selamat, malah mengucapkan selamat. Dengan segera, dia menaruh buket bunga itu di meja hadiah. Setelah itu... dia menuruni tangga... seketika itu juga lampu kembali menyala...

Semua seolah, sudah diatur...

"_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

_Lepaskan segalanya_

_Lepaskan segalanya"_

Sosok Sakura semakin menjauh. Seolah mengerti, semua orang disana bertepuk tangan. Menyaksikan sesuatu yang menabjubkan...

Sasuke menatapnya nanar. "Sakura..." desahnya. Ingin rasa mengejarnya. Tapi tak bisa. Disebelahnya, telah berdiri seorang wanita yang akan menemani hari-harinya kedepan.

Kasihan Sakura, datang dengan luka, pulang dengan tangisan. Diluar, dia menatap langit. Hujan. Dia mengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima hujan.

"Engkau bukanlah segalaku... bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku... usai sudah semua berlalu... biar hujan menghapus jejakmu..." Sakura bernyanyi dengan tulus. Kemudian dia meloncat dan menari ala Dian Sastro di video klip Peterpan.

Tak apa. Asal dia bahagia, akupun akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

-Sakura, with love-

THE END

Wuahhhh... akhirnya selesai juga... huih... lama nggak ketemu yax?? Iya nih kesibukan tiba-tiba meningkat! Jayuz kan? Hehehe... aku juga bingung, aku kan gag suka Karin, tapi kenapa malah dia yang bikin Saku sakit hati ya? Hhh... dasar aneh! walau begitu, aku tetep minta komentarnya ya... oh ya, aku Cuma bisa bikin one shoot yang puendek banget. Kayak yang satu ini. Pendek banget kan? Sebenarnya sih, aku Cuma mau ngelepas stres nulis fic ini. Aku juga pengen ngucapin ini sama Sakura...

"Kadang aku ngerasa, kamu harus ngelakuin ini (menghapus jejak) buat seseorang yang kamu harapin..."

Oke... kritik siap diterima...

REVIEW!!


End file.
